theharrypottermafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Remus Lupin
Remus John Lupin (10 March, 1960 – Present Time), is a half-blood wizard, the only son of William John Lupin and Claire Isabelle Lupin (Robins) affected with lycanthropy. Childhood/Early Years Remus was born on 10 March 1960 to William and Claire Lupin in a little town outside London. At an early age, Remus was bitten by the werewolf Fenris Greyback, after his father drew insult to him. William and Claire did everything that they could in order to find a cure, but it was no use, for nothing had been created. A few years later, Remus received his Hogwarts acceptance letter in the mail and began to panic. He, as well as his parents, were unsure of the safety being brought forth, but Albus Dumbledore encouraged him to become an attending student. Upon arriving at the school, Remus Lupin was greeted with the open arms of his sorted house - Gryffindor. Yet, to secure his safety, as well as that of his peers, Remus would be brought to the Shrieking Shack once a month to shield the others from his transformations. Not long after, Remus became one of the Marauders; best friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus kept his status as a werewolf a secret from that of the students of Hogwarts. This list included his best friends, for he was left in a state of fear that even they would desert him upon learning of his other form . However, the trio began to question him about his disappearances and eventually, due to their acceptance and close friendship, they decided to learn how to become Animagi in order to help Remus to stay in check while his wolfish nature consumed him. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, Remus and his friends joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the First Wizarding War. During this time, Remus and Sirius held a strong relationship and were said to have been a couple. Yet, by the height of the war, Sirius began to draw a sense of suspicion towards Remus, fearing that he might be a spy for the side of Voldemort. Thus, when the prophecy was made about a child who would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore identified infant Harry Potter as a possible target, Remus was not included in the plan to keep the Potters safe. As time continued on, Remus soon began to suspect that a sense of betrayal was had and he soon broke it off with Sirius. Not long after, he began to grow distant with his friends, but upon hearing of James, Lily, and Peter's deaths, Remus found himself in a state of depression and was left to wander the streets of England until 1993. Between The Wars/Working At Hogwarts In 1993, Remus was offered the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Although the students were kept in the dark about his affliction, the staff were made aware that he was a werewolf. Remus taught the class a comprehensive curriculum of identifying and side stepping Dark creatures. During his time as a Professor, Severus Snape, who had since switched sides, became Potions Professor and provided Remus with Wolfsbane Potion, allowing him to retain his human mind during transformations. The summer before Remus began his tenure as the Defense Professor, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Remus still held a grudge against his old friend and he, like the rest of the wizarding world, had believed that Sirius betrayed the Potters and murdered Peter Pettigrew. However, by the end of the school year, Remus learned of the truth of what had truly happened - Pettigrew was still alive, hiding as Scabbers. As the time progressed forth, Remus was reunited with his old friend Sirius, and the two resolved to kill Pettigrew for his part in the deaths of James and Lily and in framing Sirius. Just before the act was done, they were stopped by Harry who believed it would be better to hand Pettigrew over to the Ministry of Magic to prove Sirius' innocence. Harry also believed his father wouldn't wish for his best friends to become murderers. Drawing out from the shack, the full moon's luminescence cast upon Remus and his form and mind transformed into a werewolf, having forgotten to take his potion. Sirius was forced to turn into his Animagus form while the lot ran away from the scene that played out before them. After the danger passed, Remus resigned from his position when parents learned of his other form. His resignation was much to the regret of the majority of the Hogwarts students and staff who had grown deeply fond of him. Harry grew upset upon hearing of his leaving, but Remus promised they would meet again soon. Second Wizarding War Upon Voldemort’s return, Remus joined the second Order of the Phoenix. He was a member of the Advance Guard that escorted Harry from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place. Lupin lived for some time at Sirius' house, but he was not overly present for he was usually sent on missions for the order. Yet, while staying at the Black household, the feelings that Remus held for Sirius seemed to have subsided and he since grew close with Nymphadora Tonks. Participating in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, Remus witnessed the death of his oldest and closest friend, Sirius Black. He was left in a sense of distress after Sirius’ death and began to work as a spy for the Order. He wished to be away from his friends and began to live amongst fellow werewolves and trying to convince them to join Dumbledore's side. In 1997, Remus fought bravely against the death eaters at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower just barely escaping the grasp of Thorfinn Rowle. Remus, upon hearing about the death of Albus Dumbledore, his close friend, screamed 'No' in despair. However, the aftermath of the battle led for him to accept the love being brought forth by Nymphadora Tonks. Soon afterwards, the two married in secret, given the general prejudice against werewolves at the time. Soon after, Remus caught word that his wife was pregnant and he suffered great mental anguish, for he feared the child would inherit the werewolf gene. Yet, after considering fleeing from his life, Remus chose to stay by his wife's side. Remus was one of the many Order members who answered Neville's call to arms on 2 May, 1998. Dolohov killed Remus in the Main Courtyard but hours later as his screams were heard. Early Years Since Returning To Earth After the Second Wizarding War came to it's end and Voldemort was destroyed, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Severus were presented with the chance of returning to Earth. The figure they met after death explained that they were each given a task in which had to be completed - the task of returning to Earth. Being told that others wouldn't react strangely upon seeing them, the lot agreed to return home. Upon returning to Earth, Remus went a different way than his friends. Lily, James, and Severus seemed to have stayed beside each other, while Remus and Sirius returned to the Lupin home, along with Tonks and Teddy. Remus decided upon returning to his past position as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Coming home from class one day, he caught Tonks cheating on him with Charlie Weasley. Remus stormed out of the house in a sense of rage, deciding upon moving out and getting his own flat. Not long after moving in, Remus spoke with Tonks’ friend, Urvi Patil, and observed her current position as being in an abusive relationship. Remus then offered for her to move in with him, knowing he needed more than he’d acquired for rent, and it was desired that she be removed from the current situation. (Still Under Construction By Aurora and Ava) Tumblr Page Remus' Children: Faye Autumn Evans, Joel Remus Evans, Dora Anne Lupin, and Teddy Lupin. Category:Characters